One aspect relates to a method for producing an alloy.
Wires are needed in medical technology for producing medical components. Said wires are made, for example, of alloys made of multiple high-melting metals. In known production methods, rods made of pure metal are bundled and melted in a high vacuum, for example, by means of an electron beam. It has proven to be disadvantageous that, in alloys that include metals such as tantalum, niobium, and tungsten, the element with the highest melting point is melted only incompletely. In some cases, larger lumps, for example, tungsten, drop into the melt bath without mixing with the other components of the alloy. Said non-melted lumps of one of the alloy metals, called inclusions, later lead to failure of the material when the alloy material is drawn out into a wire. Fissures or cavities may thus form at the inclusions. Moreover, the inclusions render the processing more difficult. The inclusions reduce the fatigue resistance and lead to corrosion of a wire made of said alloy.
For these and other reasons there is a need for the present invention.